The discovery of new materials with novel chemical and physical properties often leads to the development of new and useful technologies. Over forty years ago, for example, the preparation of single crystal semiconductors transformed the electronics industry. Currently, there is a tremendous amount of activity being carried out in the areas of new solid materials. Unfortunately, even though the chemistry of extended solids has been extensively explored, few general principles have emerged that allow one to predict with certainty, composition, structure and reaction pathways for the synthesis of such solid state compounds, compositions or structures. Moreover, it is difficult to predict a priori the physical properties or the microstructure that a particular material will possess.
Clearly, the preparation of new materials with novel chemical and physical properties is at best happenstance with our current level of understanding. Consequently, the discovery of new materials or materials with desirable properties (e.g., physical properties) can depend largely on the ability to synthesize and analyze (e.g., screen) materials, compounds, compositions or structures. Moreover, such discovery can be depend upon the ability to form or process sample materials in a manner that allows for useful screening of the materials. As an example, screening materials such as polymers, thermoplastics, elastomers, combinations thereof or the like may be more useful if the materials have been formed or have undergone processing that simulates industrially important processing. Thus, it may be desirable to form combinatorial libraries of samples that have been processed according to one or more methods that simulate industrially significant processes (e.g., molding techniques such as blow molding, injection molding or the like).
As such, there exists a need in the art for more efficient, economical and systematic approaches for the preparation of materials and for the screening of such materials for information potentially bearing upon the actual useful properties of the materials.
Schultz et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 5,985,356 entitled “Combinatorial Synthesis of Novel Materials” disclose methods for preparing and screening arrays of materials for combinatorial material science applications, and is incorporated herein by reference.
This invention provides methods and apparatus for the formation of combinatorial libraries or arrays of polymer and other materials by effectively utilizing a certain combination of steps or structures. The invention can be used to make or process known materials or new materials. The present invention can be particularly attractive for preparing polymer or polymer blend samples.